Prince x Prince
by umbreonblue
Summary: Fantasy AU. Prince Yuta, tired of being trapped in his own castle, stumbles upon a spell book, that he uses to escape to see the world. However, when he meets Prince Itsuki, his life changes.
1. Ecsape

Prince Yuta was hopelessly bored.

'Being a prisoner in your own castle does that to you.'

Prince Yuta of Stardust Kingdom was known for being cheerful and optimistic. He was well liked by all. However, his father wasn't.

Due to his duty as future king, he hasn't been allowed outside the castle much. Due to this, he's sneaked out several times to see his kingdom. However, he eventually got caught and security in the castle has gotten tougher, that it's almost impossible to escape. Trust me, he's tried.

Sighing, he tries to distract himself by reading some books he picked up in the Royal library. He's almost read everything there, from fairy tales, and the history of his kingdom to magic books. After a ten minutes, he takes a break.

Looking out onto the balcony of his room high in a tower, he sees his people down below, the lights, and the full moon surrounded by a starry night sky.

Then, he sees a shooting star. Eyes widening, he immediately makes a wish. "I wish I could escape this place and see the world." After seeing the star disappear in the sky, he sighs again, going back to read his books.

Suddenly, a strong wind blew through his window, the pages of his book flipping. Right onto a page explaining how to perform a teleport spell. After reading the page, he decides to try it. 'I've got nothing to lose.' "Nedarg eht ot em ekat." Suddenly, in a burst of light, he disappears. Blinking, he finds himself in the Royal gardens. "It actually worked!" He cheers, trying to be quiet.

He tries to sneak out of the gardens, but he's caught by the Royal guards and escorted back to his room. "What were you doing in the gardens, my Prince?" One of the guards ask. "I was just getting some fresh air, and I decided to take a walk in the gardens," Yuta lies as he smiles. "That's OK and all, but you're not supposed to be outside, my Prince." "I know. It won't happen again." 'Yeah right.' Yuta smiles as the guards nod. "It better not," they say as they leave the room and lock the door.

Sighing in relief, "I'm so glad I didn't get found out. But still... that spell is useful. I should read the whole book before trying that again." Yuta decides to read the book into the night, falling asleep halfway through.

At dawn, he's waken up by a knock on his door, and the smell of food. Getting up, he gets dressed, then has breakfast. The king is out at a meeting today, and the queen is having tea with her friends, so he eats alone.

After that, he reads the book from where he left off, finishing it by lunch. He's learned a few of interesting spells that he wishes to try out. Including a flight spell, speed spell, healing spell, invisibility spell, and a wind spell.

First, he tries the speed spell. After chanting the words, his feet feel lighter, glowing softly with magic. So he runs from one end of the castle to another. He actually made it in 20 seconds flat, so fast that the guards didn't see him.

Happy with that, he tries the invisibility and wind spell next. Yuta turns himself invisible, and summons a strong wind that blows some of the guards' hats off. Yuta tries not to laugh at the amusing scene of the guards chasing after their hats.

Finally, he tries to flight spell. At night, after all the guards were asleep, Yuta goes up to the balcony, chants the spell, and wings magically appear on his back. Flexing them, he starts flapping, and jumps off, hoping he'll fly. Then, he starts falling. As he falls, he uses the wind spell to cause an updraft, spreading his wings, and he goes up. Eyes sparkling, he flaps his wings, and flies high into the sky, a full moon lighting his way. Yuta laughs, enjoying himself as he flies. Then, suddenly, he runs out of time, and his wings disappear mid-flight, causing him to crash on a faraway hill just outside of the kingdom.

Panting, Yuta gets up, and sees that he's got a few scratches and bruises here and there, but nothing too serious. Then, hearing footsteps, he uses the invisibility spell to hide. 'I can't let anyone see me here. I might as well be a missing person by tomorrow.'

He sees a lavender haired man dressed fairly nicely, who looked a bit older than Yuta, sword by his side, a red ribbon tying up his hair with garnet red eyes, the moonlight making him seem to glow. Yuta stared at him in awe at his beauty. "Huh. I thought someone crashed here but, I guess I was mistaken," the lavender haired man said as he looked around then started to walk away. Yuta froze, then slowly backed away, when he stepped on a twig. The sound of it breaking caused Yuta to flinch and the other man to turn around to look again. Blinking, the man turned away, "Guess it was my imagination," then walked away.

Yuta collapses on the ground, sighing in relief, "That was close." Then, Yuta tries out the healing spell. As he chants, his whole body's covered with soft green light, healing the wounds fast and with no scarring. Feeling refreshed, Yuta makes his way south with a flight, wind, and invisibility spell. 'To a new world and all sorts of possibilities,' Yuta smiles.


	2. Meeting

By morning, there was a kingdom wide panic. The king was furious, the queen crying, and the guards searching for him everywhere. Unfortunately, the Prince was nowhere to be found within the kingdom. The king, in order to calm down his wife, declares that there'll be a reward to whoever finds his son and returns him home alive. That reward being whatever they wish. Thus caused a country wide search for the missing Prince.

In a small town to the south...

Yuta bought a green cloak and a new spell book at the local shop using the money he always took with him. Going into the tavern, wearing his cloak, he ordered some water, and heard about the announcement of the reward for the Prince's safe return.

'There's no way I'm going back to that prison,' Yuta decides as he drinks his water, pays for his drink, then goes out to find a quiet place to read.

He finds a tree near a trickling stream, and decides to settle down. Reading his book, he learns a few elemental spells, then trains a bit to level up the spells he's already learned.

Meanwhile...

A lavender haired man was meeting up with his brother in a tavern. A black haired man with blue eyes and glasses, dressed nicely, and with a serious expression on his face compared to his brother's smile.

"Itsuki, did you hear about that missing Prince?" Itsuki answers, "Yeah. It's caused quite a stir, Tsubasa." Tsubasa says, "The reward is to be considered too. At this rate, all sorts of people, from farmers to mercenaries, will probably be after him." Sighing, "I know. And they'll be willing to betray him as well." Tsubasa's glasses flash, "You're going to find him, aren't you?" "Maybe," Itsuki smiles sheepishly. Tsubasa sighs, "Just be careful out there." "I will," Itsuki nods. Then they get up to leave, and go their separate ways. Itsuki heading west, and Tsubasa heading east.

* * *

In a small western town...

Itsuki arrived, and decided to rest in the tavern. There, he sees a young man in a green cloak, and decides to sit next to him. They hear rumors of the missing Prince's whereabouts, and theories about how and why the Prince was missing in the first place. The most accepted theory is that bandits kidnapped him to get a ransom, or that he just ran away. As for his whereabouts, he has been seen in a nearby town, but he disappeared without a trace. The townsfolk said that he was wearing a green cloak.

Hearing the green cloaked man sigh, Itsuki glances toward him, and sees a spell book in his hand. Intrigued, Itsuki asks, "Are you good with magic?" The cloaked man smiles, "Yeah, but I only learned recently." Itsuki raises an eyebrow, "Oh? That's impressive." "Thanks."

The cloaked man gets up, "I should really go now. Thanks for talking with me." "Ah. Sure," Itsuki responds as the cloaked man goes outside, a table full of what looks like mercenaries getting up and walking outside as well.

Itsuki follows them, only to see them looking around like idiots, cursing that the cloaked man is gone. 'This feels familiar.' Itsuki walks to the outskirts of the town, and into the forest. As he walks towards the huge tree in the center, he keeps thinking about the time he thought he heard someone crash.

When he got to the base of the tree, which was about a hundred feet high, he sees the cloaked man he'd talked to in the tavern, waiting for him on the tree's roots. Itsuki smiles, "You know, I once heard someone crash near the Stardust Kingdom, but no one was there. Was that you, Prince Yuta?" The cloaked man took off his hood, revealing his face, "Yeah. That was me. Are you going to catch me and drag me home now?" Itsuki shakes his head, "No. I would like to know why you're doing this though." Yuta blinks in confusion, "Really? Even if you get anything you wish just by bringing me home?" "I already have more than enough, thanks." Suddenly, a knife flies straight at them, the both of them dodging. The mercenaries from before seem to have followed Itsuki.

Itsuki draws his sword, Yuta immediately using his magic to disappear. The mercenaries attacked fiercely, but Itsuki easily fought them off, Yuta using elemental magic to burn, freeze, and electrocute them.

After the fight was over, Yuta reappeared, Itsuki sheaving his sword. "You're not bad with a sword," Yuta comments. Itsuki smiles, "You're not bad with magic either," Itsuki replies. They both smile, and decide to head out together.

"You never did tell me why though," Itsuki says. Sighing, Yuta replies, "I was practically a prisoner in my own castle. Of course I would run away. I wanted to see the world." "Even if you made your mother cry and your father furious?" Yuta smiles, "I feel bad for mother, but I just couldn't take it any more. As for father... I'm kind of glad that he's furious. It's all the more reason to stay low and disappear for awhile longer."

Itsuki asks, "Where are you going next?" Yuta shrugs, "I don't know. I've just wandering around." Itsuki smiles, "Would you travel with me then? I'm going east to meet with my brother in Ayanagi Kingdom." Yuta smiles, "Sure!" Itsuki smiles, "Ah. I haven't introduced myself, have I? I'm the rebellious Prince Itsuki of Ayanagi Kingdom," he bows, "A pleasure to meet you, Prince Yuta of Stardust Kingdom." Shocked, Yuta responds, "A pleasure to meet you too, Itsuki." Itsuki just smiles at him. Thus, they head out east together.


	3. The Plan

After a long journey, they finally arrive in Ayanagi Kingdom.

Hood up, Yuta walks with Itsuki to a nearby inn to rest before going to meet Tsubasa, the other Prince of Ayanagi Kingdom.

While getting ready for bed, Itsuki glances at Yuta as he sleeps. 'He's rather cute when he's sound asleep.' Smiling, Itsuki doses off.

In the morning, Itsuki and Yuta go to the castle. Itsuki says to the guards, "He's our guest. I expect you to treat him like one." The guards nod in understanding, and let them in.

They make their way to the garden, Tsubasa waiting for them. "I'm back," Itsuki says to him. "Welcome back," Tsubasa responds, "and I see you brought him home." Itsuki nods. "I'm Yuta. Pleased to meet you," Yuta bows. Tsubasa nods in acknowledgement, "I'm Tsubasa."

Itsuki smiles at them both. "Yuta, why don't you make yourself at home, hm? I need to talk with Tsubasa for a bit." Yuta nods before going off to explore the castle.

"What's this about?" Tsubasa asks. Itsuki tells him Yuta's situation. Sighing, Tsubasa responds, "We can't hide him here forever." "I know." They both think for a minute. "I have an idea," Itsuki smiles. After hearing the idea, Tsubasa asks, "Are you sure? It will change both of our kingdoms." Itsuki just smiles confidently, "I'm sure."

Meanwhile...

Yuta found another spell book in the library. As he was reading, he spotted a spell that would allow males to get pregnant as well as a love spell and anti-love spell. Blushing, he thinks about his relationship with Itsuki. About how they complimented each other, and get along so well. About how wonderful it would be if they kissed, got married, and had a baby together.

Snapping out of his daydream, Yuta shakes his head, 'What the heck am I thinking?! There's **no way** that'll happen! I.. don't even know if he feels the same way. But there's **no way** I'm telling him that I love him!'

Slamming the book shut, Yuta goes off into another room.

Meanwhile, in the gardens...

Itsuki decides to try to find Yuta in the castle. When he finally finds him, he sees Yuta asleep on his bed in his room. Smiling and shaking his head at the sight, Itsuki quietly walks over to him, runs a hand through his soft hair, and puts a blanket over him.

'I guess I can tell him tomorrow.' Itsuki takes off the ribbon, putting it by his bed, then slips under the blanket, watching Yuta sleep before he fell asleep too.

When Tsubasa was passing through, he sees them cuddled together, and smiles. Then, he goes to bed in his own room, right next door, for some sleep. They'll need it for the plan.

* * *

The next morning...

Yuta wakes up to find Itsuki in bed with him, snuggled up. Blushing, he stares at him for a moment before getting up. Yuta decides to shake the other awake. Blinking, Itsuki yawns, then gets up. "Good morning," they say to each other.

After getting dressed, they go get breakfast with Tsubasa. After that, Itsuki tells Yuta, "We're taking you home." Eyes widening in shock, Yuta yells, "What? But-" Itsuki interrupts, "It's OK. I have a plan, but it involves the reward your father promised. Do you trust me?" Itsuki holds out his hand to him. Yuta nods, taking his hand, "Yeah. I do."

Then, after some preparations, Tsubasa, Itsuki, and Yuta all traveled to Stardust Kingdom.

* * *

When they arrived at the castle, Yuta gulped. Itsuki held his hand tight, reassuring him that everything's going to be OK, then they all enter together.

In audience with the king and queen, it was silent. For a whole five seconds. Then, the queen started crying tears of joy that her son's come back home. The king was just silent. Tsubasa and Itsuki introduced themselves, and the king asked, "What do you wish for?" Tsubasa says, "Itsuki was the one who found the Prince first, so he should decide." Itsuki nods, then says, "I would like your son's hand in marriage." " **WHAT**?!" Yuta and everyone else, excluding Tsubasa, were shocked at that statement. The queen, wiping stray tears, says, "I have no objections. Our son deserves the very best." The king scowls, "You can't be serious. What about an heir?" Tsubasa inquires, "There is a spell that'll allow men to get pregnant." The king sighs, "Then, I also have no complaints either. But the final decision is with the Prince."

Yuta was flabbergasted at all this. 'This is the plan!?' "Are you... really serious about marrying me?" Yuta asks nervously. Itsuki smiles, "I've never been more serious in my life. Yuta... before I met you, I felt like something was missing from my life. However, after traveling all this time together with you, I've fallen for you. I love you. Will you marry me?" Yuta has tears in his eyes as he answers, "Yes!" Then, he hugs him, "I love you too."

And the rest is history.

Wedding bells ringing, Yuta in a white dress, Itsuki in a suit, they exchange vows, promising to make each other happy and free, putting on their wedding rings, and they kiss. Then, in a carriage, off the couple went to their honeymoon on the coast.

Yuta finally got his freedom, Itsuki is finally with the love of his life, and they both help each other rule both their kingdoms, Tsubasa advising them.

 **The end.**


End file.
